1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector provided for connecting an electrical applications to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in the connector industry for electrically connecting applications to printed circuit boards (PCBs) in personal computer or other consumer electrical equipments. Conventionally, an electrical connector mainly comprises an insulative housing, a multiplicity of terminals received therein, an anchoring hook, a cover mounted on the housing. The housing defines a plurality of receiving passageways for receiving terminals therein. When assembled, the terminals are inserted into the passageways of the housing, and then the cover is mounted above the housing. In this case, the electrical connector is usually positioned on the printed circuit board by a vacuum suction device vacuuming an upper surface of the cover.
However, in the electrical connector abovementioned, the cover is conventional not accurately locating on the housing, and engaged with the housing by a interferential engagement. After a long time, the engagement between the cover and the housing is prone to loose, hence the housing is easy to slide in relative to a predetermined position on the printed circuit board or drop off from the cover engaged by the vacuum suction device. In addition, for securely attaching the housing on the printed circuit board, there needs a powerful force for pressing the cover downwardly, which may destroy the terminal received therein.
Thus, there is a need to provide a new land grid connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.